victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Priscilla Richardson
Hi it's me! Priscilla if you didn't know :) Apperance Eye Colour: Brown Hair Colour: Dark Brown 'Trademark: '''Eyes I don't really don't know what to say about my looks, but anyone who has seen me in real life knows I am beautiful. Just kidding. :p Family My mom and my dad own a resturant called PEF's, which stands for Priscilla (Me) Emilio (My Dad) and Francine (My Mom). It's really awesome, it has open mic and all the best food you could think of, from a double cheese burger with extra bacon, cheese,and fries, to pizza which has ANY toppings that you'd like. Not just pepporoni and sausuge, we're talking hot dog bits and raw bacon.(I know, it sounds weird, but some people *gulp*actually likes it). As for open mic, any of you can come and perform for us down at PEF's, we'd love to see it. Sometimes even I get up on stage and sing or dance a bit. As for the personalities of my parents, they are AWESOME!!!! They are kind, caring, and sometimes a little bit strict, but hey, all parents get mad sometimes. History I was born to Francine Richardson and E milio Richardson in 1996 on a Friday evening, 6:34 pm, to be exact. I originally lived in Georgia, with my parents. My dad ran a convience store, above it was our aparament we lived in. I was just a about 7 years old when my mother started to get instrested in cooking. She began cooking up new recipes and my dad enjoyed them,as well as me. One night of December 12 2003, my dad got the craziest idea, he wanted to open a resturant with my mom. They both agreed with his imaginative mind for food combinations and my mom's great cooking skills, they're resturant would be a sucess. And so the search for a space for rent was on. It took about 5 years until my mom and dad found the perfect spot and had saved up enough money for us to buy it. But it was here in L.A.. At first me and my mom totally objected it. We screamed at our dad about us living here almost all ours lives and we had so many friends and we didn't know anybody here, but my dad explained to us a new life couldn't be bad. We got neutrual about it, and 2 years later, on July 10th 2010, we moved to L.A. At first I atteneded Elewood High School, but the *former*principal from H.A. saw me at PEF's singing and dancing, and offered me a scholarship, even though I could afford to pay it. But he said he liked me so much, he'd give it to me for free. So,I took the offer, and now I'm at H.A. Personality How would I describe me? Awesomesauce I guess? Haha,I guess I'm really sweet and kind, sometimes bratty but everyone has there moments. A lot of people, including my own parent say I'm too competive with things, like video games. But it's really hard to win on COD! :/ Whatever. Relationships with characters 'Tori Vega -' She's awesome,she made my Mom when she sang at PEF's one time. Das Talent.(Car Commerical Reference :D) 'Cat Valentine -' Her Hair is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo awesomesauce! I could just eat her up, and her hair. 'Jade West -' She's okay, I consider her a friend since I'm Beck's friend, kinda scared of her, (If you're reading this Jade, I HACKED PRISCILLA'S ACCOUNT, SHE LOVES YOU AND CONSIDERS YOU HER BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD) 'Beck Oliver-' He's cute (Hacker again,Jade) And a good friend,but he's soooo quiet. He should talk more, he seems just as intresting as his hair. 'Robbie Shapiro -' The one to turn to when you're in need of a shoulder to lean on. He's really sweet, and I love his afro, but the puppet has got to go. But he's also a good video game partner, too. 'Trina Vega -' One of those iwouldkillyouificould personas. 'Rex Powers -''' Hate him, sorry Robbie. Robbie can't even bring Rex when we paly video games together, he's just so rude to everybody. I feel like Robbie's just using him as a crutch for something. Other characters Emily Bailey- Love her! She's totally awesome. (If you're reading this, My mom booked you tonight for PEF's, text me when you're ready.) Pix BFFS.jpg|Me,Em,and Vanessa tumblr_m0k4y7lkyv1r5uspxo1_250.png tumblr_m0en550eu11qafdivo4_250.png tumblr_m0n89rwbRV1qg2judo8_r1_250.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Content Category:Priscilla Richardson